Over It?
by ceteichman
Summary: Ginny has spent the past four years being just "the girl that has a crush on Harry Potter" and she's tired of it. She has grown up, moved on from Harry.. However, at a Gryffindor Quidditch victory party Ginny has an interesting interaction with Harry that makes her question – is she really over her crush?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ginny Weasley and I do _not_ love Harry Potter.

Okay, that sounds a little harsh. It's not like I don't like him or anything-he's a nice enough person and obviously a brave wizard-but I am not, nor have I been, in love with him. Sure, I had a big crush on him when I was eleven years old, but who didn't? I mean, he is one of the biggest celebrities in the Wizarding World and he was around my age and, being completely honest, he is not all that bad to look at. And besides, that was almost four years ago. I have moved on. I am over it.

That's not what my brothers think though. They, especially Ron, were on the receiving end of a lot of my endless blubbering about Harry when I was younger and they always made fun of me for it. And they still do – to this very day. They go on about it so much that the whole school is aware of the giant crush that I used to have on Harry and they all join in on the fun whenever they get the chance. The other girls from my dorm always giggle when Harry and I are in the same room and even basic strangers give me a look when they see me anywhere near his vicinity. Listen, I'm not one to get easily offended, but when you hear the same jokes about how much you're in love with a guy you just had a silly crush on _four years_ ago, it gets old.

And it's not like they even acknowledge that I've moved on. They still act like I'm pining away for Harry, just waiting for the day when he'll finally notice me and sweep me off my feet. It's disgusting. And it makes me seem so pathetic that I have started to really get angry that that's what they think of me. Not to be cliché, but I am a strong, independent woman who doesn't need a man to have a full life. I have friends and schoolwork and hobbies and interests that have nothing to do with Harry Potter, thank you very much.

Okay, I really need to stop ranting, but what just happened was like the final nail in the coffin.

I was just inside the Gryffindor Common Room. We had just won a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff and everyone was celebrating and I think Fred and George had even snuck in some Firewhisky. Harry was standing to give a toast about how great everyone did and how Gryffindor was definitely going to make it to the House Cup this year-you know, same old thing-when Ron came up behind me.

"Oy, be careful Gin. You don't want to look directly at Harry otherwise you might faint from excitement!" He laughed.

And then everyone within earshot laughed along with him. Some of them even had a little pity in their eyes and I could tell they were thinking, "Oh, poor Ginny, that sad little girl just can't get over the great Harry Potter." Okay, they might not have actually been thinking that and I don't know why that one comment was the thing that set me off, but it just really sucks when the only two things you're known for are being the girl that was possessed by Voldemort and the girl with the massive crush on Harry Potter. Ron quickly became engrossed in Harry's speech and I walked away. I made my way through the crowd and past the stairway to the dormitories and out here to the balcony. It always surprises me how few people know about this place or ever come out here. It has become my special peaceful place that I go to whenever I need to think. And that's what I've been doing. Well, not so much thinking as…

"Hey, I thought you came out here."

I whipped around, surprised at the sudden intruder, and came to face the last person I wanted to see at that moment…Harry Freakin' Potter. I just sort of stared at him for a second. I mean, it's not every day that the person you're thinking about comes to find you on a secluded balcony.

"What are you doing out here?" I managed to get out after at least ten seconds of awkward staring.

"I needed some fresh air after that speech and I saw you walk this way and thought you might have come out on the balcony."

I was a little taken a back that he had noticed where I was going, but I chose to ignore it. "I come out here a lot actually, it's my thinking spot."

"Mine too," he said, "it's so relaxing and the view really can't be beat. Why'd you come out here tonight? We just won, there shouldn't be a lot to think about."

"I just…" I struggled to find the right words. I had never been a good liar, but there was no way I could just come out and say "Oh, I came out here because I'm sick and tired of everyone giving me shit for having a crush on you forever ago when I don't even like you now." That would be too mean and besides, it wasn't Harry's fault that everyone teased me. So I just settled for, "It was just something Ron said."

"What'd he say?" he asked. It was weird that he was being so inquisitive about my life, or really that he was talking to me at all. We weren't really that close, I mean we had definitely gotten to know each other more over the past year playing on the team together, but I could still probably count the number of times that we had had a one-on-one conversation using just one hand.

"Uhh, I mean…I don't really want to talk about it." I replied, looking away trying to imply that I was done with this conversation.

"Come on, tell me. It's just us out here." He was not getting the message. "Tell me, tell me, come on Ginny." At all.

I had never heard Harry talk like this, his voice was so light and I could tell that he was kind of teasing me, but at the same time it really seemed like he wanted to know. His tone and the little smile on his face made me laugh for a second. It was the most relaxed I had felt at the party so far and he just kind of gave out this aura that I could tell him anything.

"Alright, fine. Do you really want to know? I think it'd probably be better if you didn't, but if you really want to know…"

"Oh, well now I'm really interested. Tell me." He said and his smile grew.

"Okay, he just made a comment about how I shouldn't faint from excitement when you gave your speech." I put my head down and looked away, embarrassed for him and myself.

"That's all?" He said with that same smile still on his face. And that's when I started to get a little frustrated. We had been having a good time and now he seemed so self-centered, as if he thought that comment was completely understandable because I still liked him because why would anyone stop liking _him_? I had always known my brothers could be thick when it came to my feelings, but I never thought that Harry would honestly be so egotistical.

"Yes _that's all_." I spit back. "Contrary to popular belief I am not obsessed or in love with you or something. I was eleven when I had a crush on you and I didn't even know you then. Everyone always acts like that crush is a permanent part of my personality and it's not. I got over that years ago and I'm an actual person with other interests besides the _amazing_ Harry Potter."

After I finished my mini-rant, he was silent. I looked over and I could see his face had changed from that smile to confusion and hurt. "I didn't mean it like that." He said softly. "I know you're not obsessed with me or anything."

I felt horrible. The look on his face made it clear that he had been making a joke but I had just been so tightly wound about the whole situation that I hadn't gotten it at all and had lashed out at him instead.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "It's really nothing against you it's just that my brothers joke about it a lot and I feel like that's all that people think about me sometimes. I'm not some pathetic girl who has an unrealistic crush on a guy for over four years. You're a nice person and everything, but I got over that crush a long time ago."

"I know. I'm sorry. They joke about your crush on me to me as well and even _I_ am sick of it and I'm not the one they're making fun of." He said with his little smirk coming back.

I couldn't help but snicker, "Yeah that sounds really hard for you." I looked at him and did the most overdramatic eye roll and we both laughed for a minute.

"But honestly," I said, "I'm sorry too…again. I was being a little harsh I think. It just makes me feel like some pitiful girl."

"I don't think of you that way at all. I am really just a _phenomenal_ human being so it's not pathetic to be entranced by me." He said with such a serious tone, but when I looked up at his face he had the biggest smile that told me he was joking. It was the first time I think I had heard him be so sarcastic, especially at his own expense, and I couldn't stop myself from bursting out into laughter. He joined me and soon we were both cracking ourselves up way too much. We kept looking at each other and just the look of the other person laughing would make us laugh even more. It was a while until we finally got ourselves under control. We stood there for a few minutes more in an amiable silence just looking out at the lake.

"I really don't think you're pathetic or pitiful or whatever though." He said again. "And I can talk to Ron about not making any more comments to you about me."

I smiled at him, "That's a nice gesture, but I can handle my brother. Thanks though."

At that moment, someone from inside the party started yelling Harry's name. When the party is in your honor, people tend to notice when you're not there for a while. He looked inside and then back at me, almost like he was debating on what he wanted to do.

"I'm glad we talked." He said "And for the record, I know you're not the one out here that has an unrealistic crush on someone who doesn't like them." He looked directly into my eyes as he said that last part and something about the combination of the possible meaning of those words and the striking color of his eyes even in the darkness made my heart flutter.

Someone called his name from inside again and he broke his gaze to look at the door again.

"Well, I better get back in there." He said before he moved his head down right next to my face. It was the closest I think I had ever been to someone's face and I could see every fleck of color in his eyes. He moved slightly to the right and gave me a kiss on the cheek, pulled back slowly and added, "See you around, yeah?"

"Yeah." I replied, much more breathlessly than I had hoped. He walked back inside and I turned around trying to process what had just happened. My heart was well past fluttering and was beating fast in my chest. I couldn't even process my own thoughts for a few seconds. Did that comment mean what I thought it meant? Did Harry have a crush on me? Or was he referring to some other girl? All I knew for sure was that that kiss on the cheek and the fact that Harry might have possibly just said he had a crush on me affected me more than I would have predicted. I had been so adamant about being over Harry and not caring about him in that way anymore. I had told him that to his face just a moment ago. I shook my head and told myself that I was just overreacting and that it was just the surprise that had gotten me all flustered, but a little part of me wondered if it was something more. Maybe my brothers had been partially right. Maybe I wasn't really over my crush yet. I sighed and went back inside with a multitude of thoughts running around inside my head, the biggest being the question of what was going to happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the night was uneventful, just the same old after-Quidditch party antics. But as far as I was concerned Snape could have come into the Gryffindor Common Room dressed in nothing but pink lingerie and I doubt I would have noticed. I was so thrown by what had just happened out on the balcony that I couldn't focus on anything outside of my own head. Except Harry. I kept finding my eyes drifting to him for the rest of the party. He looked so…normal. As if he _hadn't_ just insinuated that he had a crush on me like twenty minutes ago. That was actually really frustrating because I felt shocked and confused. There he was laughing and hanging out so casually.

Soon my drifting eyes focused into a concentrated narrow-eyed stare and I felt a little resentful. Who did he think he was? Just being all cutesy with me and kissing me on the cheek and making vague comments and then walking away like it was nothing? All the good will that I had felt for him on the balcony was quickly disappearing and I decided it was probably best to just go upstairs and call it a night.

Which brings us to this morning and my new resolved outlook. I have decided that I cannot let myself be consumed by one little thing that Harry said. Otherwise I am no better than what anyone thinks of me. I don't need him and I barely ever even thought about him until what happened last night. I mean, if he came up to me and said he wanted to date me or something would I say no? Probably not, I mean…STOP. Seriously, my mind keeps going on these weird hypothetical situation day dreams and I have got to get myself under control. I was fine without Harry before, I'm fine without him now. I've got plenty of other things going in my life.

I met Neville down by the kitchens for breakfast. I found out where the kitchens were from my brothers' map way back before I came to Hogwarts. I'm pretty stealthy and quiet at home and this comes in handy for sibling blackmail or gossip. The summer before I came to Hogwarts I overheard Fred and George open up their magical map of Hogwarts and when they left I snuck into their room and found it and tried to copy down all the secret rooms and passageways that I could find. The kitchens in general have really come in handy because I like coming down here and having a quieter breakfast than in the Great Hall. Dobby and the other House Elves are really nice about letting me sit down here to think or sometimes I bring Neville as a breakfast companion. Neville and I had become really good friends ever since we went to the Yule Ball together last year. We have the same sense of humor and have bonded over the fact that we're both kind of in the shadow of the "golden trio" as we like to call them.

"I saw you talking with Harry out on the balcony last night" he said. "How long did it take you to compose yourself after that conversation?" he smirked.

Neville was the only person that I was okay with making fun of me for liking Harry. As we've gotten closer I've confided to him how annoying I find it and he was really understanding about the situation. So know I allow him to do it ironically.

I stuck my tongue out at him and thought for a second about telling him what had actually happened last night but then I remembered my resolution to not think about it and decided to just brush it off.

I started to ask him about his day when the door to the kitchens swung open. This was a very rare occurrence because I didn't know that anyone even knew about the kitchens besides Fred and George. As the door fully opened the one person I hadn't wanted to see last night and now had no desire to see today came in. Harry Freaking Potter. Honestly, he has the most inconvenient timing.

"Hey…" he stammered out, with a look of slight shock on his face. He was obviously expecting to see me as much as I was expecting to see him.

"Hi Harry." Neville said like a normal person. I, on the other hand, chose to stare at Harry for an awkwardly long ten seconds and then quickly looked away and started eating my toast with too much enthusiasm for dry wheat toast. Neville gave me a look that clearly stated that my awkward actions were not going unnoticed.

"I'm just here to get some toast to take with me. I forgot I had a paper due in Charms Monday and so I wanted to finish it quickly in the library this morning."

I acknowledge that with a normal-ish looking nod, thank goodness. He grabbed his toast that Dobby had brought over and stood there for a second. I could tell he was trying to make eye contact with me, but I was not having it. I wasn't thinking about him and our weird interaction anymore, as I had told myself this morning, and looking him in the eyes would just encourage his odd maybe feelings for me. At least that's what I told myself.

"Okay, see you guys later then." He said as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen. So slowly I felt like it took him five minutes to walk the ten feet to the door.

"Yeah, see you!" Neville said, now also trying to make eye contact with me to figure out my behavior. As soon as the door closed he immediately hit me lightly on the arm.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" he asked. "You like stared at him with the weirdest look on your face and then obviously would not look anywhere near him. And I thought I was going to have to save you from choking on that toast that you shoved in your mouth. What's going on between you two?"

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Uh, well you're going to have to because that situation demands explanation."

"Fiiiine." And I gave into Neville's questioning knowing that he would not let me live it down until I explained. So I told him all about last night and the fact that I told Harry I didn't like him and then how we kind of flirted and then how he told me he had a crush on me.

"Well, he didn't _actually_ say he had a crush on you, did he?" Neville said as I finished the story. "I mean, it definitely sounds like he insinuated that, but he could mean something else right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I guess you're right. Just the way he looked into my eyes and then the kiss on the cheek…"

"He kissed you on the check?!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I said, bowing my head. "That's why it was so weird! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, do you even like him? I mean, you've spent plenty of time being annoyed with people for teasing you about liking him and now…"

"I don't like him." I said instinctively. "Well, I mean, I don't really like him. But I can't say I'm not intrigued. I just can't seem to stop thinking about it. I don't really know what to do. I've just kind of decided to ignore it. Just hope it was a weird fluke and that it goes away."

"Yeah, I don't think that'll work. You're too much of a confrontational person, Gin. As soon as you're alone with him next I don't think you'll be able to resist asking him what he meant." Neville said. I had to admit that he spoke the truth. I was definitely not one to back away from a conversation and I liked to be as upfront about my emotions as possible. Honestly, this little saga of being awkward around Harry just then was out of character for me. I think I was just shocked from seeing him so soon in a place I wasn't used to seeing anyone.

"You might be right," I replied. "But when am I ever going to be alone with him again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I am alone with Harry Potter. It's been less than twenty-four hours since our strange encounter and here I was, alone with the guy for maybe the seventh time in my whole life. It was such a specific chain of events that led to this that I am beginning to think the world is against me.

We had Quidditch practice earlier today and when it ended I went to the locker room like usual, but the other girls had gotten there before me and two of the shower stalls were broken so I had to wait. As I sat there I couldn't help my thoughts from drifting back to last night. I kept hearing "For the record, I know you're not the one out here that has an unrealistic crush on someone who doesn't like them," over and over in my head trying to figure out if it was about me or some other unrealistic crush. I knew it wasn't really that big of a deal, but I tend to obsess about little things like this. Which is why I am normally a confrontational person. I like to know things for sure.

When I finally got done with my shower I got dressed and walked outside. The exit from the boys and girls locker rooms were right next to each other and since I had taken such a long time to wash up because of the broken showers, Harry (who usually was by far the last one to leave practice because as captain he had to lock everything up), was leaving at the exact same time.

"Hey" he said as he walked over to me. We were obviously both going to walk back to the Gryffindor Common Room and there was no one else around so there was no way of avoiding walking all the way back alone with him on the ten minute trek.

"Hey," I said, looking away for a second and cursing myself for making such a confident statement earlier today about not being alone with him every again. It seemed I had doomed myself to this awkward encounter.

We walked in silence for a few moments. Honestly, I didn't know if that was better or worse than making small talk. On one hand I didn't have to talk to him, but on the other I could almost feel the tension between us as we walked silently, obviously not talking about a certain subject. As I was debating this Harry had apparently decided that speaking was a better option than silence.

"You did a great job at practice today. Glad to see that you didn't let last night's win go to your head." He smiled.

"Thanks. I try to always be improving, although when you're at the top of your game it can get kind of difficult."

Harry laughed at my joke and I was honestly feeling pretty good about the situation. We didn't need to talk about what happened last night. We had a pretty good natural rapport it seemed and obviously we could make it ten minutes without making it awkward.

"You're abilities as a chaser are only rivaled by your sense of humor." He laughed again and I joined this time, feeling much more relaxed than I had been all day. This was fine. We were fine. I obviously had made this a much bigger deal than it needed to be.

"I noticed that last night for sure. I'm glad we got to talk out there. I feel like you and I don't get to spend very much time together." He said nonchalantly, smiling over at me.

Honestly, I don't know why I reacted the way I did next. It's not like he said anything offensive or confusing really, he was just being nice, but at that moment all I wanted to do was ask him what the hell he meant by that. By all of it from last night. I think my natural curiosity and confrontational nature finally took over. His mention of the previous night so casually had set me off in the same way that his casual attitude at the rest of the party had last night. I just had to know what he had meant, otherwise I was going to drive myself insane.

"Yeah, last night…I mean, what? What was that? You kissed me on the cheek? And made some comment about crushes and I just…it was confusing." I said, not as elegantly as I had hoped but still it got the point across. I could tell he was embarrassed by my questions. His cheeks were red and it took him a while to respond.

"What do you mean?" he mumbled.

"I mean, and sorry if this is totally off the mark, but it almost seemed like you were telling me you had a crush on me?" I ended the statement like a question since I was really unsure if what I was saying was true. I didn't want to seem too sure of that because it would be way too embarrassing if he actually didn't mean it like that at all.

"Mmm," Harry hummed as his eyes went wide at my direct question. I could tell that he had not been expecting me to bring that up at all. Which to me seemed weird. I mean, I know I could have been wrong about what he meant, but still, he kissed me on the cheek. It was just not something we normally did. And clearly he didn't know me at all if he didn't think I would bring up his strange actions again.

"Well I, um, I just…" I could tell he was searching for words. The blush on his cheeks had grown darker and I was kind of starting to feel bad for bringing it up. But I'm sorry. I just had to know.

"What, uh, what would you do?" he finally stammered out.

"What do you mean what would I do?" I said, very understandably quite frankly, because that question made absolutely no sense.

"Sorry, I mean if I was saying, last night…hypothetically…that I like had a crush on you or something?" he said staring directly at the floor beneath our feet.

I rolled my eyes, because that did not answer my question whatsoever.

"I'm not dealing with hypotheticals, I'm asking you what happened last night. I just need to know. Do you have a crush on me or something?" I spoke the last sentence softly. Mostly because I was really unsure of what I wanted the answer to be.

"Do you have a crush on _me_?" he replied, clearly avoiding my question again.

"Hey, I asked you first!" I knew I sounded like I was eight years old, but I couldn't help it.

"Are you sure?" he asked and squinted his eyes like he was genuinely not sure which one of us had asked the question first. It was actually kind funny and I couldn't help myself from laughing a little. But it didn't mean I was going to forget about getting answers from him.

"Yes. Seriously, I just need to know because I _hate_ not knowing what people mean. It's literally been driving me crazy all day." By this point we had gotten to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room but I stopped outside and looked up at him. As I stared into his eyes I could tell he was debating about what he should tell me.

"Uh," he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, that's what I meant. That I have a crush on you, I mean, yeah."

I didn't know how to react. I should have tried to prepare myself more for this because obviously this was one of only two really logical outcomes, but I didn't and I was a little dumbfounded. I had only been silent for about three seconds but it seemed that Harry couldn't take the silence and so he just started rambling.

"Yeah, I guess I just started thinking about it when Ron told me that you had a crush on me and I don't know. I have always thought you were cute. But you're Ron's sister and like, it's weird? It's weird, right? And, I don't know, I thought that you might like me back maybe? But you don't right? That's okay. Totally cool, actually…but do you like me, maybe?" and he just kind of dribbled off.

I was finally able to speak, but instead of my trademark instinctual "I don't like Harry Potter," I mumbled out "I don't know." Because honestly, I don't know. I feel like for so long I told myself I didn't like him, and I didn't consciously. But maybe subconsciously I had held onto that first crush. Not fully, but enough to wonder if maybe I could have actual feelings for him.

"I really don't know." I said again, a little more forcefully this time. "I just, don't really think we know each other? Like, everything I really know about you are things I've heard from either Ron or Hermione or the Hogwarts gossip chain. And I'm sure that what you know about me you've learned in the same way. I can count the number of times that we've had a one-on-one conversation together on my fingers. I mean, I'm not saying I don't like what I've heard about you but that's not really you-you right? I'm probably taking this too seriously. Like, okay, yes. I obviously think you're cute, you are a good-looking guy by the normal measures of attractiveness, but I need more than that to really feel interested. Do we have anything in common? Hell if I know. I guess I just can't really give you an answer to that. I'm sorry."

I finished my spiel and looked away. Everything I had just told him were things that were new information to me too. I really had thought I was completely over him, as in if you had asked me what I would have said to this conversation a week ago I would have told you that I don't like Harry romantically at all and I never would. But somehow that conversation on the balcony last night had changed that a little. I guess I had made up my mind about him without actually knowing him. Like I said before, we had never really had any sort of in depth one-on-one conversation together before last night and I had actually really enjoyed it. But that also was just one time and I couldn't make up my mind on the situation based on just the one conversation.

Before Harry could respond to what I had said the door burst open and Ron came outside.

"I was worried you'd gotten yourself lost Harry! I got back here over half an hour ago, we're supposed to meet Hermione in the library in like minutes. Oh, hey Ginny." Ron jovially patted me on the back and started pushing Harry towards the stairs.

Harry looked back at me as my brother yammered on about new keeper techniques that he had read up on in the Quidditch book that Hermione had gotten him for Christmas. He looked kind of…sad or disappointed that we hadn't been able to finish our conversation but I was happy Ron had showed up when he had. I had really said everything I could think to say on the topic and I didn't know what Harry was going to say in response, but I felt like it was probably best to leave it like that.

I went into the Common Room and spotted Neville sitting on the couch by the fireplace. I plopped down next to him and grabbed a pillow and buried my face in it.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" he said taking the pillow from my grasp.

"Oh, remember how I said I would probably never be alone with Harry again?"

"Oh my god, did you actually just end up alone with him? What happened?"

For the second time that day I found myself filling Neville in on my weird, I guess this is what you'd call my love life, even though it hasn't really been filled with any love yet. He listened intently as I told him about the whole conversation.

"I can't believe it" he said when I'd finally finished. "You actually kind of like him."

"Were you listening at all?" I said as I rolled my eyes. "I said I don't know if I like him."

"Come on, Ginny. You have spent years trying to tell people that you don't have a crush on Harry Potter. You even told him as much last night. It's basically your own personal motto. If you didn't like him, you would have no problem telling him, or yourself, as much. The only explanation is that you kind of like him."

As much as I hate to admit it, Neville actually made a good point. If I really didn't like Harry as much as I always said I did, it wouldn't have been hard for me to tell him that I wasn't interested. There was a little part of me - sparked by the flirtation and kiss on the cheek - that did like him. The thing I didn't know was what to do about that little part.

I woke up the next morning and decided to have breakfast in the kitchens again by myself. I needed the time to think. I had thought a lot last night, probably too much, but I felt like I had come to kind of a conclusion. Yes, I probably like Harry. What I didn't know still was whether or not I actually wanted something to happen between us. I felt like I should definitely invest in getting to know him better. I hoped breakfast would help to clear my head a little and give me some more insight on how to make that happen and what I should say to Harry.

I walked down the stairs leading to the foyer and right as I got to the end of the stairs the doors to the castle opened and there was Harry Freaking Potter. I swear I had never run into him ever before the last two days. He was carrying his broomstick and his hair was extremely windblown. It was surprisingly adorable. He looked at me, not as surprised to see me as he was yesterday, but still obviously not expecting it.

"Hey" he said with a slight smile.

"Hi." I replied. "Uh, I'm sorry we didn't get to finish our conversation yesterday."

"Yeah, Ron has terrible timing always. But I thought about what you said and I can't really argue. I guess, we don't really know each other very well. So, uh, if you're not really into this or anything I understand. I get it." He gave me a weak half smile that clearly showed he was not very convinced with what he was saying. He started to walk towards the staircase, but I knew I couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"I thought about what happened yesterday too. And I do think I was right. We don't know each other very well. But I think I realized that that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to get to know each other." And as I said that his head snapped up and he looked right at me.

"Yeah?" he cautiously asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Uh, I'm actually going to the kitchens to get a little breakfast if you maybe wanted to join me." I smiled and thought that, even though I had planned to go alone it would probably be more beneficial to my questions to have him there with me. And I was actually excited at the idea of spending more time with him.

"I'd love to join you!" He said with a full smile spread across his face but then he stopped and an inquisitive look came over his face. "Wait, do you mean like a date?"

"We'll see." I said and turned to walk toward the kitchens. I heard him run to catch up with me and I smiled to myself. "Oh yes," I thought to myself. "We will see."


End file.
